Fox and Wolf a Demon and Werewolf love Story
by NariTime-BringerOfDeath
Summary: A Cold king meets a banished Princess and their love flurishes even if she is scared of him and he is supicious of her loyalty and going against his kingdom to allow her enterance. Where have they been and where are they now?


**_Fox and Wolf, Is it Possible?_**

_Where are they going, the wolf and the fox; where have they been? Could they really care or is it Lust that drove the wolf and the fox to each other?_

_Chapter one: Fox's point of view_

"I am Kuro Bara. I wish to become a member of your kingdom, your highness. I am skilled in languages and could be a great help if you allow me to stay." I bow deeply putting even my fox ears and tail back in respect for the werewolf king. I am a fox demon wishing to join the werewolves. I can change like they do, all fox demon can, and I wish to be of their service for I was banished by my own mother, Queen Kurai Bara of the fox demon of snow tribe, because I take after my father not her. I am a black fox demon. My fur is black except the white at the tips of my ears and tail. I have the odd feeling the young wolf king is staring intensely at me and my senses are never wrong. The wolf king has dark, not well kept blonde hair and dark black orbs for eyes. His stare scares me and I hope it doesn't show. Wolves have a high dislike of my kind and I pray to the Great Lord Lucifer that he don't hoped down from his throne and kill me right here for barging into his castle with such a preposterous proposal. I slight growling from behind me. Maybe I shouldn't have taken out that guard on my way in, too late to think about that now though. I guess it's up to the king whether I live to see tomorrow or not.

"Silence, Roxio." The king calls off his guard and I blink twice at the floor in astonishment. "Raise one who calls herself Kuro Bara." I do as ordered but shudder slightly under his intense gaze.

"You took out Roxio as if he were but a pawn. Are you really here to join us?" The king growls slightly. I sub hold my smile at remembrance of how easy it was to take him out. I can't smile now or the king may doubt my truce.

"He was in my way and would not even consider hearing my reason for coming. I wished to ask your permission to stay and I shall not be underestimated and denied my ability to get to ask a nobleman of your status a mere question that I'd like answered with all seriousness." I bow. "Out of respect for you, I will apologize if you wish it."

"Why do wish to join us?" The king's suspicion showed in his voice. I look into his black orbs and suppress a shudder.

"Your highness, I was disgraced. My mother, being a young and foolish princess, got with the shadow fox prince who as you may know is the snow fox tribe's sworn enemy. When I was growing up she hid me and now that she is Queen, to keep from being disgraced by her people, she has banished me. I cannot go to my father so I come to you for your kingdom is the most respected and amazing of the kingdoms I have heard of. It would be a true honor to work under your rule." I explain.

"King! You mustn't allow a fox demon in our kingdom! Don't even consider it. It would be the end of your kingdom's respect. Kings all over would consider you a fool and beside the Ice fox queen never had a daughter!" The guard yells at king. I growl.

"Yelling at a king is high dishonor upon you. Watch your tongue around your ruler." I bow to the king. "I wish to ask your forgiveness for your guards disrespect."

"I'll make you a deal, Bara of the Ice and Shadow, if your story be proved true then you will stay as my pet, if your story be proved wrong your will be hunted by my men. Is there anyone who knew about you besides your mother?" The king smirks.

"My nanny Finke and teacher Fenik, my grandma and grandpa, they cried when Mama banished me, and my servant boy, Nineko. I agree upon your deal." I bow.

"Oh, you mean the young tropic fox Fenik that travels all around teaching fox princesses and princes?" The king seemed excited. I nod. "Good I have him here. He is my teacher since a month ago. I will have him be our judge." He sent a young wolf boy to fetch Fenik.

Fenik arrives and bowed to the king. "What have you…?" His eyes catch me and brim with tears. He runs to me and sweeps me into a swirling hug. "Oh, Princess Bara, I've been so worried since your Mama Bara banished you. I'm so glad you're safe. Why are you here?"

"She is my new pet. Like you are my pet for teaching, she shall be my pet for something, once I find out what." The king smiled at Fenik.

"Great Princessa you ra doomed, Fufufu I hata when ya a geta youra selfa in truboola." Fenik said in his barely understandable acsent.

"Mimika, Fenik, calm I am getting outta the truboola by comain herea, I wasa in the truboola beina outta in la wilda byith myselfa no?" I mimic his acsent to argue with him.

"She'll be fine Fenik so get back to your teaching room before I have my guard kill you." The king's glare brought me back to reality.

Fenik looks doubtful but bows and leaves the room. I wait for the king to say something but get impatient.

"What shall I do for you my King?" I ask cautiously. He looks at me.

"In the castle you'll be my advisor and poison detector that is once I trust you, outside you'll be my main guard and my quest companion. You shall not and will not leave my side unless instructed to do so. Do you understand?" The king's smile scared me nearly to death. I nod. He points beside his chair and I went to stand near it, like an obedient dog. How I hate dogs. They depend on lousy humans for food and shelter even if they are cousins I'd sooner trust a wolf that wants to kill me than a good for nothing dog. He smirks.

"You are ok for a fox. Better than that smarty pants Fenik. Don't cross me and I won't cross you. Tomorrow we will leave on our quest to the tropic wolf region to meet with Leclerc the tro tro pica wolf king. Be wary though. He has a strong distaste for fox demons." He turns away from me and look defiantly at the guard I beat. "For you rudeness, I would have had you killed, you should thank your Master Bara. She is the new head guard and my royal advisor and servant so be gone to your home and start working for Bara tomorrow if you wish to live in this kingdom." He turned back to me. "If anyone tries to quit tomorrow when they see the head guard is a fox remind them that it's once a worker for the king forever a worker so if they quit they are banish from my kingdom." I nod.

**_The End_**


End file.
